


#Christmas With Ikemen 2019

by AuroraGodshawk



Category: Cybird Ikemen Series
Genre: Destined to Love - Freeform, DtL, F/M, Ikemen Revolution, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen Vampire - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikerev, Ikesen, MidCin, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird, ikevamp, llh, love lies and a heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: #Christmas With Ikemen 12/20/2019 (Created Date)I know it’s a little early but, Merry Christmas Everyone!!I used to do these challenges all the time but then I stopped. Well my new plan is to continue doing them going forward into the new year! Please feel free to do this challenge yourself and post your own response. The challenge is called #Christmas With IkemenHow to Participate:❤❤❤Pick any suitor form across any of Cybird’s games. (Or you can choose to do an overview of what New Years would look like in the game.)❤❤❤Write about this suitor and what they would do for Christmas!❤❤❤It can be a short fanfiction or a headcanon list.❤❤❤If you decided to do the challenge please tag me and use the #ChristmasWithIkemen so that I too can read your response and others can find and read them as well. Feel free to tag others to the challenge so they can do it as well!
Collections: #Christmas With Ikemen, A Collection of Cybird Ikemen Series Writing, My Cybird Ikemen Series Writings





	1. 2019! |SFW| - MidCin | Leo Crawford

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Story Info: MidCin 2019**  
>  Suitor: Leo Crawford  
> MC Name: Emily Miller  
> POV: Emily Miller  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella  
> Setting: Wysteria Castle  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Christmas with Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

* * *

It was three days before Christmas and I still didn't have a gift for Leo. I paced around my room trying to think of something that he would want for Christmas but of course I came up empty handed. It was now almost midnight and I knew I should be getting some sleep but I just couldn’t. Finally I forced myself to go to sleep. ‘Two days left’ I mentally told myself.

The next morning I overheard a noble man talking about Leo. I rushed over to him before he could leave the castle grounds.

“Sir!” I called out. “I can talk to you for a moment.” He turned around at the sound of my voice. First looking annoyed but when he saw it was me he quickly smiled.

“Your Highness! Of course I have a moment to speak with you. What can I help you with?”

“Well I overheard you talking about Leo and it sounds like you know him fairly well.”

“Yes Your Highness, Leo and I have been friends for a while now.”

“I was hoping you might know what he would want as a Christmas gift.”

“That’s an easy question, Your Highness. Leo loves you with all his heart so if there was anything he would truly want for Christmas it would be you. Then again, he would probably love anything that you would give him.”

“Thank you so much good sir.” I didn’t want to keep him held up for very long. I bowed my head politely at him and turned then quickly made my way inside. I decided that I would make him a cake and offer him all my time for the rest of the day.

  
  


It was the morning of christmas and I quickly made my way to Leo not wanting to waste any time getting Leo his gift.

“Emily when can I open my eyes?” Leo pouted cutely.

“They’ve only been closed for three seconds Leo!” I said laughing. “I’m almost done just a little longer.” I wheeled the cart in and stopped right in front of him. He was wriggling in his seat. “Alright you can open them Leo.” When he opened his eyes and saw the cake he smiled sweetly at me.

“Emily I love it, I love you.”

“Ah well lucky you there’s more~”

“More?”

“Yup you get to spend the whole day with me! We can do whatever you want to do.”

“All day?”

“Yup!”

“Whatever I want?”

“Yes Leo!”

“Then let's start here~” he voice turned sultrily as he reached for the ribbons holding my dress together and lightly tugging on them to undo them. “You did say anything Emily.”


	2. 2019! |SFW| - DtL | Kyo Shinomiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: DtL**  
>  Suitor: Kyo Shinomiya  
> MC Name: Aoi Michiru  
> POV: Aoi Michiru  
> Game: Destined to Love  
> Setting: Bakumatsu Era  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Christmas with Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It was our first Christmas in the bakumatsu era and I wanted it to be special. I had a wrapped package from Yukio under my arm. I had asked him to make a special outfit for Kyo. I know he has to get cold this time of year and he’s been wearing the same thing since he got here. It was Christmas Eve and at the rate I was going it would be Christmas day before I got back to Shiki. I quickened my pace in hopes that I would get there before Christmas day.

After making it back to Shiki and headed upstairs. After looking around I realized that Kyo had not made it back. I wonder if he had some business he had to take care of and that’s why he’s not home yet. Maybe he’ll be back soon. I’ll start a fire and wait downstairs for him. After making the fire and turning Kyo’s gift over in my hands a few times I sighed. “What’s keeping him so long.” I rested my head in my arms and closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before I was fast asleep.

When I woke the next morning the fire was out and I was cold. Kyo didn’t come back home last night. I rose again to start another fire. “What in the world could be keeping him?” No sooner had I spoke did Kyo come bursting in through the door.

“Aoi I’m so sorry I’m- ah!” He tripped on his way in through the door but when he caught himself he dropped the box he held under his arm. The contents spilling out. A hair ornament and a matching obi. He sighed loudly. “Well Merry Christmas." I couldn’t help giggling. He reached down and picked the hair ornament and obi up, setting them gently back inside the box. I picked up his package and we exchanged out gifts. “Sorry I dropped yours.”

“It’s okay Kyo I’m just glad you could make it home for Christmas.” Smiling, I looked up from the box at Kyo and he was frowning. Not at his gift but at the fact that he had dropped mine. I reached out quickly and knocked the box out of his hand spilling the content on the floor. This of course shocked him. “There.” I said with a smirk. “We’re even.”

“Aoi!” He tried to sound angry but he couldn’t hide his smile. He picked his gift up and turned the new warm clothes over in his hands. “Did Yukio make them?”

“Yes. I asked him to make you something warm but flexible so that you can wear them while you're working.”

“Thank you Aoi. I love them.”

“You’re welcome Kyo. Thank you for the new accessories. I love them.”

“You’re welcome Aoi. I know you don’t have a lot of accessories and thought that you would like some new ones.”

“Do you have to go back later?”

“No you have me all to yourself today.” He set the gift to the side and stepped close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

“Best Christmas gift ever”


	3. 2019! |SFW| - LLH | Logan Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: LLH**  
>  Suitor: Logan Bradley  
> MC Name: Juliet Rose  
> POV: Juliet Rose  
> Game: Love, Lies and a Heist  
> Setting: Bradley Manor  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Christmas with Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It was Christmas Eve as I walked briskly down the hallway to Logan’s room. Once I reached the door I knocked on it and opened it. “Logan! Sorry I’m lat-“ I stopped mid sentence when I didn’t see Logan anywhere. That’s odd, he never calls for me and then doesn’t show. I walked around and called to him once again but to my dismay there was no response. I opened the door to his bedroom but again he was nowhere to be found. I shut the door and turned to leave. Maybe something very important came up and he had to leave and will be back soon. I should wait for him- just then the door flung open and Logan walked in.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting. It took longer picking this up then I thought it would.” He held out a beautifully wrapped box.

“Is that a Christmas gift for me?”

“Yes. But it's not Christmas yet so you can’t have it right away.” A sly smile playing at his lips.

“Well it just so happens that I have a gift for you as well.” I state. “But of course you can’t have it until Christmas.” I turned around facing away from him. I heard him walking closer to me.

“Well are we being bold. What do I want for my gift now?” He whispered in my ear.

“Then you hand over that box there.” I reached for the box but he was quicker then I was and pulled it out of my reach before I could even graze it with my finger tips.

“No you have to wait.”

“Then so do you! Besides I don’t have it on me it’s back in my room.”

“Go get it.”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself.”

“Fine! But I want that box!” I made one more attempt to snatch the box but he pulled it away once more. “Ugh!” I stomped off towards my room, hearing Logan chuckle behind me.

It wasn’t long before I returned to Logan’s room. I found him sitting on the sofa with the box beside him. On the table was- “Sugar Cookies!” I cried out. I rushed over to the table and grabbed a cookie. “I love sugar cookies.” I placed it in my mouth and lit it slowly dissolve over my tongue. “Mmhm.”

“I know that’s why I had the chief make them.” He gingerly picked up a cookie himself and ate it.

“What’s in the box?” I pointed to my present hoping he would give a clue as to what was in it.

“Nothing.” He showed me that signature smirk of his and pushed it further away from me. I tried to stuff his gift in my skirt pocket but I ended up dropping in and the box fell open. “Ugh! Could this get any worse?” Just then the clock chimed telling us it was midnight.

“Here.” He held out my gift. “You can have this now.” I picked his gift up and handed it to him. I tore through mine and pulled out a new casual dress, it was blue with long sleeves and a brown belt. There were shoes that matched it, they were also brown. There was also a new nightgown, “What is this?” I looked up at him. “Why would you give me female makeup?” It was a rose red lipstick.

“I thought I could wear it, tonight… just that.”


	4. 2019! |SFW| - Ikesen | Kenshin Uesugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikesen**  
>  Suitor: Kenshin Uesugi  
> MC Name: Mai Mizusaki  
> POV: Mai Mizusaki  
> Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time  
> Setting: Sengoku Era  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Christmas with Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

It was early morning on Christmas Eve and Sasuke and I tried to explain what Christmas was for weeks but they didn’t quite grasp what it was. Kenshin my boyfriend, if you can call him that. Showed no interest in the holiday whatsoever. Well I guess I could get him a gift, pickled plums perhaps? Sake? He’d like both of those. I wonder if it would be worth the trouble to go get them and wrap them for him?  
“Thank you for your business.” The merchant thanked me again.  
“Not at all. I’m just glad that you could get your hands on some for me. It’s very hard to find pickled plums this time of year.” I paid the man and took the plums. At least I’ll be able to get him a gift I know he’ll like. With sake and plums in hand I made my way back to the castle. After successfully sneaking back into the castle, I quickly wrapped his gifts. Now I wait for tomorrow.

It was Christmas morning and I couldn’t contain how happy I was. Even if everyone didn’t understand the holiday I still wanted to celebrate it with everyone. After we had all gathered together to eat breakfast. After breakfast was eaten I stopped everyone so that I could give them their gifts.  
“I was wondering why you had brought all those packages with you to breakfast.” Kenshin said as he took another sip of his sake.  
“Yes they’re all gifts, for all of you.” I said. Picking out a red package first I passed it to Yukimura. “This is for you Yukimura.”  
“Uh thank you.” He nodded and opened the gift and pulled out the red scarf and beanie I had knitted for him. “Thank you Mai.” Yukimura then put on his new warm attire.  
“You’re welcome Yukimura.” Reaching behind me once again I pulled another package out. “Shingen this one's for you." At this point Kenshin got up and opened the door. "Kenshin wait I have a gift for you too.” But he didn’t stop he walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Kenshin why? I was saving yours for last because I had made you a gift and got you all the things you love. I can’t think about that now I still have two more gifts to give. I quickly regained my posture and handed Shingen his gift. “Here I made this on for you.”  
“Thank you Mai.” He took his gift and opened it. A new light brown haori.  
“I noticed that your own haori was getting old and tattered, so I made you a new one.”  
“Thank you.” He took his old haori off and put his new one on. It fit well. I’m glad it fits fine. I was worried that it wouldn’t fit right, that I hadn’t made shoulders brood enough.  
“Sasuke this one's for you.” He took the green package from my hands and opened it. “It’s a new set of ninja clothes. Your old ones are falling apart so I thought you could use a new set.”  
“Thank you.” Sasuke gave me a small smile but he knew I wanted nothing more than to chase after Kenshin and give him his gift. Yukimura then excused himself and Shingen quickly seemed to understand what was going on and he too excused himself. I looked over at Sasuke and he spoke softly. “Go Mai.”  
“Thank you Sasuke.” I quickly gathered my packages for Kenshi and darted out of the room. I ran down the hallway to Kenshin’s room. I stopped outside his door and called out to him. “Kenshin. I’m coming in.” I opened the door and found him sitting on the floor in front of a warm fire, sipping a cup of sake. He made no effort to look at me. I entered the room and set my gifts beside him. “I got you some gift Kenshin.” He glanced over at them. “Kenshin? What’s wrong?”  
“You kept talking about this Christmas thing and about gifts and love. But then you went and got gifts for everyone.”  
“Yes Kenshin that’s what Christmas is. Everyone gets gifts an-“  
“But I got you gifts!” He cut me off angrily. “I got you gifts and you go off and get everyone else gifts! Handmade at that!”  
“Kenshin I got you twice as much as I got the others. And I spent way more time on your gifts. I don’t understand why you're so upset about this?”  
“Here!” He had gotten up and picked up a few packages and tossed them at me. “I had these made for you.” His voice was cold now.  
“And I got these for you!” I gave him his three packages. He picked one of them up and opened it. Inside this package was a new set of nightwear, he didn’t NEED them but I wanted to make them for him. His expression softened and he reached for the next gift. Inside this package was a new haori made in vivid blues and whites. He felt the soft fabric between his fingers and turned it over many times. He reached for his last gift, it was in a box. He gently opened the stop and pulled the items out one by one. The pickled plums and sales. He had not spoken at all but he finally turned his gaze to me. “I dyed all of the fabric and sewed it all by hand. I did minor things to the others. I bought fabric already dyed and some of it already part of the way made. It was quite a bit of work to get my hands on the pickled plums.” A light smile graced his lips and then he spoke.  
“Open yours.”  
“Oh yes, of course!” He hadn’t said it but he was very pleased with his gifts. I picked the smallest of the package and opened it slowly. It was a box beautifully decorated, I opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful hair ornament. “Thank you Kenshin!” He nodded and gestured to the rest of the gifts. I picked another box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ornament obi that matched my new hair pin. “Thank-“  
“Just open all the gifts. You can thank me later.” He cut me off sharply.  
“Okay, okay.” I picked up a larger box and opened it next. It was a haori that matched the accessories he had got for me. I was about to say thank you but stopped myself and smiled. I grabbed the last box and opened it. It was a new kimono and warm under kimonos to go with it. All of which matched each other.  
“Thank you so much Kenshin! I love them all.”  
“I’m glad you like them.” He took a sip of his sake and smiled warmly at me. “I love all of my gifts, thank you. However there’s one gift you left out.”  
“I didn’t get you anymore gift Kenshin?”  
“Then I will ask for one more. I want you all to myself.”

“What’s in the box?” I pointed to my present hoping he would give a clue as to what was in it.  
“Nothing.” He showed me that signature smirk of his and pushed it further away from me. I tried to stuff his gift in my skirt pocket but I ended up dropping in and the box fell open. “Ugh! Could this get any worse?” Just then the clock chimed telling us it was midnight.  
“Here.” He held out my gift. “You can have this now.” I picked his gift up and handed it to him. I tore through mine and pulled out a new casual dress, it was blue with long sleeves and a brown belt. There were shoes that matched it, they were also brown. There was also a new nightgown, “What is this?” I looked up at him. “Why would you give me female makeup?” It was a rose red lipstick.  
“I thought I could wear it, tonight… just that.”


	5. 2019! |SFW| - Ikerev | Jonah Clemence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info: Ikerev**  
>  Suitor: Jonah Clemence  
> MC Name: Alice Liddel  
> POV: Alice Liddel  
> Game: Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland  
> Setting: Cradle  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: ---  
> Prompt: Christmas with Ikemen  
> Kink: ---  
> Read Time: Less than 5 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)

* * *

As Jonah pulled me close in the warm water, causing the rose blooms to stir, I recalled the events that lead to this moment. It had been early morning when Jonah insisted on taking me out. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going but we had to go and he just knew I would enjoy it. After getting ready to brave the cold weather we set out for Cradle. Along the way we talked of the gifts we got the others, Jonah even tried to get me to tell him what I had got him for Christmas but I wouldn’t tell him. Once in Cradle we walked for a little while before arriving at the Lake of Tears. It was completely frozen over and the locals were skating around on it.

“Told you.”

“Oh Jonah! You brought me to go ice skating, but I don’t know how.”

“That’s fine I’ll show you.” After a number of falls and busting my butt I was finally able to at least move a little distance without falling. Time had flown by and it was late evening when we had finished. We walked the distance back to the carriage and rode the distance back to the Red Territory. When we had got back Jonah had one of the many servants make us something warm to drink. We talked for a while when I looked down and noticed that the watch I had been wearing this morning was missing.

“Jonah, my watch. We have to go back and get it. It was a gift from you.”

“I’ll buy you a new one Alice.”

“NO! I have to have that one.”

“I’ll buy you the same-”

“No Jonah I have to find that one. You got it for me and therefore it is very precious to me. I’m going to look for it whether you come or not.” I turned on my heel, leaving the room to go back to the lake. Once at the front gate I asked the guard to bring me the carriage I had used earlier today. I searched the carriage but found nothing.

“If you insist then I the Queen of Hearts will accompany you back to the lake to look for your missing watch.” There was a gentle smile on his face. Once again we took the long journey to the Lake of Tears. The ride was much more quiet than it was this morning, but that didn’t bother me. Once back at the lake we searched around on the ice and around the lake where we had taken breaks but nothing showed up. We looked for hours before the guard told us it was nearly midnight and we should head back to base. Reluctantly I obeyed climbing back into the carriage to take another long silent trip back. Jonah and I were both very cold from searching around in the snow and sat close together to share our body heat. Once back Jonah had a warm bath quickly started for me.

“Jonah, what are you going to do? You were crawling around in the snow with me too. You have to be freezing!”

“Don’t worry about it.” He helped peel my wet clothes off and discard them on the floor. I couldn’t bear to think of Jonah freezing. 

“Let me help you.”

“You want to help me undress? Are you inviting me to join you?”

“Perhaps.” I said with a very coi voice as I helped pull his soaked jacket off. In no time we were both naked and sitting in the warm bath together. Jonah pulled my to his chest causing the rose petals to stir around us. Just then the clock struck midnight telling us it was now christmas.

“Merry Christmas Alice.” He whispered in my ear.

“Yes Merry Christmas.” Leaning back into his embrace I gently closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
